The Chosen
by Tanokai
Summary: Hatori disobeys an order from Akito to erase Tohru's memories and all hell breaks loose within the Sohma family. And whats this? Tohru has the power to end the curse? Based off of the Anime!


**The Chosen**

**By: Tanokai**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. This story, however, is my own work.

A/N: I wish to give my thanks and apologies beforehand to my good friend, Lo-san (Dragondolphin1990). By reading her Fruits Basket fan fiction "Kyoko is Alive" I was inspired to write this. Please do not ask me, however, to explain how her story inspired this. It would take me forever to remember the whole thought process I went through in creating this idea from the original inspiration her story gave me, and who knows, I may even write a fanfic based on the original inspiration, but I'm not sure. Anyhow, onto the apology. I am deeply sorry for the title of the story to all of my school friends, as it no doubt reminds them of a certain summer assignment. I just didn't know what else to call this fanfic. Anyhow, away from this stupid A/N, which you could have skipped by the way, and if you did I don't blame you, but then again why am I speaking tot hose of you who skipped this? No like you'll ever see it. I would, however like to thank those of you who suffered through this A/N with me all the way to the end. Now, on with the story!

Chapter One: A Sliver of A Chance

"You're a fool Hatori!" Yelled the head of the Sohma house, Akito. Currently, Shigure was restraining him from physically attacking Hatori anymore then he had. Hatori had a few cuts on his face from the broken glass of the vase. His arms, too, had been dealt a fair amount of wounds, as he had used his arms to guard his face. "Of all people, Hatori, you were the last one I expected to believe those old tales, and on top of that: you believe it's _her_. You actually believe that _she's_ the one!"

"You can't tell me that the thought hasn't enter your mind," Hatori stated calmly, though not completely stoic-like.

Shigure now had to double his efforts in restraining Akito. "I'd be leaving right about now if I were any one of you three," Shigure said, though his voice was a bit strained from his hard effort in keeping Akito from attacking. He was speaking to Hatori as well as Kyo and Yuki, as they too were there. "I sure wouldn't have as much faith in my strength as you three seem to!"

Taking his hint, Hatori, Kyo and Yuki left. Once out of the room, and the door closed. They heard a loud 'thud!'. Kyo and Yuki both turned around and stared at he door to the room, now afraid for Shigure. Hatori, though worried as well, was walking away. Kyo and Yuki were quick to fallow, though still worried.

"Should we really be leaving him back there?" Yuki asked Hatori as they left the house and headed toward Hatori's office/home.

"As bad as it sounded when we left, Shigure is the only one who can calm Akito. If we went back we would only make things worse," Hatori stated in his stoic-like voice.

When they entered his office/home, Hatori began to clean some of the worst cuts and then bandage them. This was probably just so he had something to do. He was probably the most worried about Shigure's state, considering he was his friend, and that whatever happens to Shigure was his fault.

It wasn't long after Hatori bandaged his last bleeding cut that Shigure entered. Shigure seemed reasonable untouched. His arms were a bit bruised and he held a protective arm over his abdomen, but that was it.

"Man! Akito is sick a lot of the time, but he can still pull a punch!"

"Shigure!" Yuki exclaimed as he hurried to his side.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Shigure stated waving off the rat. He was quick, however, to find a place to sit down.

"So, how is Akito?" Hatori asked. He was sitting in his desk chair, facing Shigure with his legs crossed.

"Calmed, a least for the moment. I don't suggest you seeing him anytime soon though."

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Yuki? Kyo? Why don't you two head back to my house? Tohru's probably home from work by now and worried about us." Shigure said as he looked at the two youths.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yuki asked concerned.

"I'll be fine," Shigure said waving his hand, "Besides Hatori's here."

"Alright, if you're sure." With that said Yuki and Kyo both left.

"Kyo seems a bit quiet," Hatori stated after the door closed.

"Yes, but he always gets that way when it's about to rain.

"I see."

They were silent for a while.

"So, why did you do it, Hatori? I don't recall you ever disobeying the head of the house," Shigure asked as he fished in his pockets and took out a cigarette and a lighter.

"I'm, just as tired as everyone else of this curse. If I obeyed his order we wouldn't have a chance of getting rid of it."

Shigure put the cigarette between his lips and lit it. "So, you believe it then? That it can end?"

Hatori nodded.

"How long have you believed she's the one?"

"Shortly after she came here, to the house, the first time."

"Really? You never had any intention of erasing her memory then, did you?"

"Not since then, no."

"Should we tell her."

"No. If she finds out about this, we may loose out chance. If she knows what must be done, she'll do it, but she won't be as sincere, and that's the key to ending this curse."

"Should we worry about Kyo and Yuki saying something?"

"I don't believe so. They don't know the old tales, and they were probably to worried to about her memories being erased to comprehend anything else that was said."

"You're probably right, but still…"

"If you find that they start becoming a threat to a sliver of a chance, then bring them here. I'll erase their memories of what happened."

Shigure bit his tongue to keep himself from asking Hatori why not just erase their memories now. He had realized the answer barely before asking the question and could only bite his tongue to keep it unasked. He knew that erasing peoples memories was a touchy subject for his friend.

"Ouch!" Shigure cried out.

"What?"

"I bit my tongue."

"You're the only person I know who can bite their tongue without eating."

"Heh? What can I say? It's one of my many talents!"

"You only talent, you mean."

"Aww, Hatori, why are you so mean to me?"

"Idiot…"

"Anyway. What should we do concerning the other members of the Zodiac? Should we tell them what happened and keep their mouths shut? Or leave them in the dark."

"There's no doubt that they will discover within a few days time what happened. News travels fast, especially within the house. I think it would be best if we talked to them and told them not to say anything."

"Tell them all everything?"

"No, just enough to keep them satisfied. I don't think we will have much trouble with the younger ones. Kyo, Haru, Kisa, Hiro and Momiji won't need to know much, as none of them know my strict reputation very well.? Yuki, Kagura, Ayame, and even Ritsu will be a bit more difficult. The four of them have a better idea of how loyal I am to the head of the house, or have been in the past."

"That's true. When should we tell them?"

"Not tonight. It's to late and enough has already happened. Tomorrow would be good, or as soon as we can."

"Let's see. I can take care of Kyo and Yuki tomorrow morning. Unless they say something to me tonight. I'll come back over here tomorrow and held you with the others. Perhaps I'll tell the younger ones. You can tell the other three. I suppose they'll be harder for me then you. I don't know the tales as well as you or the others. I didn't really pay attention to them very well."

"That's right. As I recall you were always off chasing Mayumi, the former Tiger."

Shigure didn't seem to hear what Hatori said, or chose not to. "I suppose I should get going. Poor Tohru is probably worried sick about me."

Shigure stood with some difficulty holding his stomach dearly. Hatori watched as his friend struggled.

"I should probably run a check-up on you before you leave," Hatori said as he stood and walked toward a table which he had a small bag of medical instruments in.

"I'll be fine," Shigure said as he waved his hand. He was at the door his back to Hatori. "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye and left, but never turned back to look at Hatori.

As his friend left, Hatori began to feel sorry that he mention Mayumi.

A/N: What do ya think? Good? Bad? Okay? Review please!


End file.
